Arbiter From the Past
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: On July 7, 2560, a UNSC recovery team located a cryo tank holding an Arbiter from the year 2050-2076, Jiro 'Sravamai. The UNSC take the tank to the UNSC Infinity and then waited to call the Arbiter. But when they open the tank up to talk to the Sangheili, he wouldn't speak. What'll happen when they call the Arbiter and tell them that they found a Sangheili?
1. Former Arbiter

On Viargi, a UNSC recovery team were digging for resources. While they were digging, they heard a crackling sound and then one of them said, "Stop. Stop the drill."

The person operating the drill stopped and asked, "What's wrong?"

The one that heard it said, "We just hit something."

Everyone started digging it out and then saw a cryo tank and asked, "What is this cryo tank doing underneath the gravel? Unknown."

Their AI answered, "It seems that there was a battle here on Viargi before we came to this planet. That is a Sangheili that fought in the war against the an unknown threat in 2060 to 2076. The war ended after the Sangheili defeated the unknown threat by bombing their homeworld. This is a Sangheili from that time period."

They heard that and then took the cryo tank out of the dirt and said, "We need to get this on to the UNSC Infinity. Yeah, so they could get him to Sanghelios. Yep, but I doubt that he's going to talk to us. Contact the UNSC Infinity."

The AI did and said, "It's all set."

The man said, "Sir, this is the recovery team on Viargi, we have a gift for you."

Captain Thomas Lasky asked, "What would that gift be, exactly?"

The man answered, "A Sangheili in a cryo tank. We'd like you to take it to his homeworld."

Thomas said, "Really?"

The man answered, "Yeah, we dug it out of the ground."

Thomas said, "Alright. A Pelican will be on its way to pick it up."

The man said, "Thank you."

Thomas said, "Roland, send a Pelican to pick the tank up."

Roland said, "Yessir. We need a team to take a Pelican to Viargi. We have a package to pick up down there."

Everyone heard that and Master Chief said, "Blue Team will pick it up."

Roland heard that and said, "Blue Team will pick it up sir."

Thomas said, "Then go get the package then Master Chief."

Master Chief said, "Thank you. Blue Team, let's go."

They said, "Yessir."

They took a Pelican to Viargi and then landed near the coordinates that Thomas sent them and then the recovery team lifted the tank up and then the Spartans opened the hatch and then walked off of the Pelican and looked at the package and said, "Get it on."

They did and they started looking around and asked, "Is that all?"

The men answered, "As of right now, yes."

Frederic-104 saw a rocket flying toward the drill and then yelled, "Get out of the drill."

The man in the drill heard that and then Master Chief said, "It seems that the enemy has made a move. You should get out of here as soon as possible."

They took their weapons out and said, "We'll fight them. We're not just any UNSC recovery team, you know. We're former soldiers."

Kelly-087 said, "We need to get that to the ship. Let's go."

Linda-058 said, "Agreed."

Master Chief said, "Move out."

They ran into the Pelican and then took off and said, "This is Sierra-117 to UNSC Infinity."

Thomas heard that and said, "Chief, this is UNSC Infinity. Got the package."

Master Chief answered, "Yep. We're on our way back now."

Frederic-104 said, "It's a Sangheili."

Kelly-087 asked, "What would a Sangheili be doing down there?"

Roland answered, "According to the data that the AI they had sent to us, he's a Sangheili that fought in a war against an unknown threat and won the battle. That's all we got."

Linda-058 said, "So that rocket was meant for him, not the UNSC."

Roland answered, "Unknown."

Thomas said, "You were attacked."

Master Chief answered, "Nope. The recovery team was attacked though. They wanted to stay behind and fight. They also mentioned that they were former soldiers."

Frederic-104 said, "Like Insurrectionists."

Thomas answered, "Nope. They were discharged because of injury. We'll talk more as soon as you get back on the ship."

They said, "Understood, sir."

They flew toward the UNSC Infinity and then entered the docking bay and Thomas appeared with Sarah Palmer and the 4 of them lifted the cryo tank up and asked, "Where would you like us to put this cryo tank?"

Thomas answered, "Where you guys usually sleep. That is where we'll wake him up."

Master Chief said, "Understood, sir."

They brought him to the cryo chamber room on the ship and Sarah asked, "Do you really think it's a good idea to keep this from the Arbiter?"

Thomas answered, "Nope. But let's just get intel from him first and then we'll contact the Arbiter from there."

Sarah said, "This is quite risky for our relationship with the Sangheili, sir."

Thomas said, "I know that. We'll begin tomorrow."

Blue Team appeared in the room and said, "Doc, we need to get this tank connected to your servers."

They said, "Understood. Put it over here."

They did and then the docs hooked it up and Thomas said, "We'll awaken him tomorrow morning."

The doc said, "Understood."

Blue Team left and then Thomas said, "It seems that he's from the 2060-2076 war. Sangheili versed an unknown threat. The humans have never met this threat before. But they really did a number on the Sangheili in that war. But the Sangheili succeeded in ending the war by bombing their homeworld. It is still unknown to this date what they were up against. But now, we believe that we just made them angry by uncovering that corpse."

Roland said, "True that, sir. According to what is going on down there on Viargi, the recovery team has successfully killed most of the threat, but don't know what the hell they are. I'm going to zoom in now."

They zoomed into the picture and looked at the threat and said, "They don't look like Forerunners, or any type of Covenant. This is like an unknown threat like you just mentioned sir."

Thomas said, "According to this data, we're up against beings with scales."

Roland said, "Yep. I have never seen anything like it before."

Sarah asked, "What are we going to do about them?"

Thomas answered, "If they want this corpse back, we're going to have to fight them. That's all there is to it."

Kelly-087 asked, "What if they have more firepower than us?"

Sarah said, "We improvise."

Thomas said, "We continue to fight. Even if they got more firepower."

They said, "Yessir."

Thomas said, "Get some rest. We're all going to need it."

They walked away and took a nap. The very next morning at 0800 hours, they appeared in the cryo chamber and then said, "Time to wake him up."

They did and then the defrost process began and then they opened it up and then the Sangheili opened his eyes and then looked around and saw humans all around and then Master Chief appeared with the rest of Blue Team and said, "Welcome to the UNSC Infinity. You've been asleep for a very long time."

The Sangheili asked, "When did the humans get this technology?"

Master Chief answered, "We found it on other planets. We'd like to know more about those scaley creatures that just tried killing you."

The Sangheili said, "Why should I tell you that?"

Master Chief said, "I told you that he wasn't going to speak to us. Call the Arbiter. He'll get him to speak."

The Sangheili said, "The Arbiter?"

Master Chief answered, "Yes. Like I mentioned before, you've been asleep for a very long time."

They walked to the bridge and then Thomas said, "Call the Arbiter for us."

Roland said, "Sure thing."

The current Arbiter, Thel 'Vadam said, "You are interrupting me during my battle against the Covenant, Captain Lasky."

Thomas said, "Well, we have a reason for that. Speak."

The Sangheili said, "Hello, Arbiter. It seems that time really did fly by."

Thel 'Vadam asked, "Who is this?"

Thomas said, "That's why we called you. He won't speak with us. But he might speak with you."

Thel 'Vadam said, "I see. Please tell me about yourself."

The Sangheili said, "I'm an Arbiter like yourself. Jiro 'Sravamai. 2050 to 2076. What year are we in now?"

Thel 'Vadam answered, "2560."

Jiro 'Sravamai said, "Damn, time sure flies by fast. Now let me ask this, why do the humans have your number?"

Thel 'Vadam answered, "We're allies with the humans. I'm in charge of the Swords of Sanghelios. We'd love to have you join us."

Jiro 'Sravamai said, "Allies with the humans, huh."

Thel 'Vadam said, "Mostly, trust Blue Team, everyone else is a total ass."

Thomas said, "So uncalled for."

Thel 'Vadam laughed and said, "I hear that the threat from 500 years ago are back."

Jiro 'Sravamai grinned and said, "They're back?"

Master Chief answered, "Yes. They tried killing you yesterday. But we got you out of there. Also, our friends that found your body protected us so we could get away. But we believe that they'll come after us."

Jiro 'Sravamai said, "They definitely will. And they won't stop till every Sangheili dies. That's how they do business. They are known as Clavoids."

Everyone heard that and Thel 'Vadam said, "You guys picked up a troublemaker."

Roland looked at the radar and said, "Enemy vessels headed toward us now."

Thomas sighed and said, "Shit. They move fast."

Jiro 'Sravamai said, "Yes they do. That team on Viargi has been wiped out I bet. The Clavoids are stronger than you could ever imagine."

Thel 'Vadam said, "That's not good. Get him to Sanghelios now, Captain. We'll be waiting for his arrival."

Thomas said, "Understood. We'll bring him to you. Get us to Sanghelios, Roland."

Roland said, "If we do that, the ships behind us will follow."

Jiro 'Sravamai said, "It seems that we need to fight them to get out of here."

Thomas said, "Alright, Palmer, get every Spartans into position."

Sarah said, "Yessir." She then started running to the room where all of the Spartans were.

Thomas said, "Master Chief, protect the Arbiter."

Master Chief said, "We will sir. We did get him here in one piece, didn't we?"

Thomas answered, "Yep. Good luck and stay alive."


	2. Clavoids Invade the UNSC Infinity

Jiro 'Sravamai looked at the four of them and then explosions occurred and Master Chief said, "They have arrived."

Frederic-104 asked, "Are we just going to sit here?"

Master Chief looked at Jiro 'Sravamai and asked, "Would you like some weapons to help out, Arbiter?"

Jiro 'Sravamai smiled and said, "If you got any spare weapons, then yes."

Kelly-087 smiled and said, "Hell, fuck orders. When do we ever listen?"

Linda-058 answered, "Never because Master Chief is our only leader."

Master Chief said, "Let's move out. We're going to get you a weapon to use."

Jiro 'Sravamai said, "Thank you. It would be boring watching you 4 do all of the work."

Master Chief said, "Yes it would."

They started to move out and then Thomas asked, "What's the situation, Roland?"

Roland answered, "Blue Team is taking the Arbiter to the Armory. And the CO of the UNSC Past Life wants a word with you."

Roland said, "Put him on."

Roland said, "Yessir."

Fleet Admiral Kurtis Wells of the UNSC Past Life appeared as a hologram and said, "Hello Captain Lasky. Long time no see."

Thomas answered, "Where have you been?"

Kurtis answered, "I've been at war with the Clavoid Empire the entire time. After the battle against the T-93's, I went to help out Dansra Base on Sabreto. They were being attacked by the Clavoid Empire which want to end the Sangheili. Just because of that war they had 500+ years ago."

The AI of the UNSC Past Life, Yutari asked, "What do you think of your new ship?"

Kurtis answered, "It was a lot better than the old ass ship that we had."

Dr. Georgia Anderson said, "A lot better than that old ship. And sir, the team on Ysario is under attack."

Kurtis heard that and said, "I see. Send in the Scorpion that we modified ourselves."

Dr. Anderson said, "Yessir."

Kurtis said, "Don't let them take over your ship now, Lasky."

Thomas asked, "How do you know that they are on our ship?"

Kurtis answered, "Look behind you."

Thomas turned his head and saw the robotic being and grinned and said, "Shit. I'm so screwed."

Kurtis said, "Attack them, Lasky. It's the only way to survive."

Thomas said, "Easy for you to say."

Bullets started flying toward them and then Thomas said, "Shit. Who the hell is shooting?"

Master Chief answered, "Blue Team reporting, sir. Along with the Arbiter."

The Clavoids turned toward them and then Thomas started shooting at them and Kurtis smiled and then Ensign Danielle Frost said, "Sir, there's a distress call from an unknown species at Riveria."

Kurtis heard that and said, "Oh, Lasky, we gotta go now. Make sure you aim for the brain. That's how you kill those things."

Thomas said, "Understood, sir."

Kurtis disappeared and then Thomas smiled and said, "He never knows when to stop fighting."

The Clavoids were all down and then Jiro 'Sravamai said, "It's a good thing that I remember how to kill these things."

Thomas said, "The head, right?"

Jiro 'Sravamai said, "No, you must aim for it's brain. It's brain is its core. The core is where your heart would be. A bullet to the head won't harm a damn thing. Robots are different from any other species."

Master Chief asked, "Who were you talking to before?"

Thomas answered, "You don't know him, Fleet Admiral Kurtis Wells. He is currently in a war against the Clavoid Empire."

Jiro 'Sravamai said, "You are joking, right?"

Thomas answered, "No I'm not. He's been fighting them since December 15, 2553. We're in the year 2560 right."

Roland answered, "Yep. December 25, 2560 to be exact."

Jiro 'Sravamai said, "He's been at war with them for 7 years. Holy shit. That man is insane."

Master Chief said, "And I thought that I was insane."

Frederic-104 asked, "How long till we wipe out the Clavoids on the ship?"

Roland answered, "Hm, there are loads of them on the ship. The enemy vessels are no longer on board. We can slipspace out of here now. But we have to take care of the Clavoids before getting to Sanghelios. If we bring them to Sanghelios, they'll attack the rest of the Sangheili that are on our side."

Kelly-087 said, "Tell us what to do."

Linda-058 said, "The Arbiter is a sitting duck."

Thomas looked at him and then Jiro 'Sravamai said, "Your orders, sir."

Thomas heard that and said, "Get us out of here."

Roland said, "Yessir."

They slipspaced out of there and then Master Chief said, "Smart thinking. I think that the enemy vessels out there were about to shoot at us."

Frederic-104 said, "I believe that they already did shoot at us."

Thomas said, "Yep. And we're sitting ducks like you guys mentioned. Tell us when we arrive."

Roland said, "Yessir."

Jiro 'Sravamai said, "More will definitely come at us."

Master Chief said, "Of course they will, they won't stop till we're all dead."

Linda-058 asked, "Why don't you say something good for once, huh?"

Master Chief said, "Sorry, but I do what I like when I like."

Jiro 'Sravamai turned around and said, "We should fight our way to the docking bay. So I wouldn't be your problem anymore and you'll deal with your problems."

Kelly-087 asked, "What are you talking about? We're allies."

Linda-058 said, "We won't let you leave alone."

Frederic-104 said, "We'll go with you."

Master Chief said, "We'll make sure that you get to Sanghelios safely, Arbiter. Let's get this mission over with, shall we Blue Team?"

Everyone started cheering and then Jiro 'Sravamai heard that and then they started charging toward the docking bay.


	3. Getting to the Docking Bay

Thomas looked at them and then said, "Master Chief sure is insane."

Roland asked, "Did you just realize that?"

Thomas answered, "Nah."

Roland said, "Well, they plan on getting to a Pelican and flying out of the ship to Sanghelios. That'll be one hell of a bumpy ride."

Thomas said, "Yes it will. Keep an eye on them. Make sure they get to their destination."

Roland said, "Yessir."

Going to Blue Team's position. Jiro 'Sravamai said, "The Clavoids were created by the Forerunners I believe. To hunt the Sangheili for some reason."

Master Chief said, "Well, they want humanity dead as well. And that's thanks to Kurtis Wells."

Frederic-104 said, "Yep."

Jiro 'Sravamai said, "There is no stopping them. As long as they continue to manufacture themselves, there is no stopping them."

Kurtis entered the comms and said, "We know that already."

Kelly-087 asked, "Who is this?"

Kurtis answered, "Fleet Admiral Kurtis Wells. I've been wanting to learn more about you Blue Team. But you are never around for me to talk."

Linda-058 asked, "Why'd you start a war with them?"

Kurtis heard that and answered, "Let's just say that I'm not very fond of humanity being attacked. Look, the Clavoid Empire is bigger and badder than it was when they were first built."

Jiro 'Sravamai asked, "How do you know that?"

Kurtis answered, "I spoke with the 3 leaders of the Clavoid Empire. They don't mess around. And they will do anything to get their colonies back. And they seem to despise the Forerunners for leaving them. Despise the Sangheili because they were told to. And humanity because of the problem on Dansra Base, Sabreto. Where the first contact of the Clavoid Empire met with humanity. They aren't just Clavoids anymore. They got millions of different types of robotic beings. Some examples are Clavoids, Claverns, Ravenoids, and Robonoids. There are plenty more."

Jiro 'Sravamai said, "Oh, that's not good."

Master Chief said, "Well, you know a lot about these things. Why contact us again?"

Kurtis answered, "Make sure that you don't let any Clavoid on the Pelican. Or hold on to it. It might cause problems for both you and the Sangheili."

They started to appear and then gunshots started to appear in the background and Kurtis sighed and said, "It's time for some fun."

Frederic-104 asked, "What's going on over there?"

Kurtis answered, "We're inside of enemy territory. We're mostly attacking one of their bases."

Linda-058 asked, "Why fight against these things?"

Kurtis answered, "I am an UNSC soldier that only listens to myself and my people. Meaning that I don't like taking orders from people. I have a feeling that Master Chief is the same way, correct?"

Master Chief answered, "Yep."

Kurtis smiled and said, "Well, I'm just going to foresee the future right now, but one hell of a war is about to begin in 24 years."

Kelly-087 asked, "How bad is the war?"

Dr. Anderson answered, "Humanity goes extinct."

Jiro 'Sravamai asked, "Are you sure?"

Dr. Anderson answered, "Yes, we have the technology to tell us the future. And it's 100% accurate."

Yutari said, "She's telling the truth. It'll be up against a New Covenant Empire."

Master Chief said, "You gotta be kidding me."

Screams started occurring on both sides and then Kurtis yelled, "Fall back."

Jiro 'Sravamai heard that and then Kurtis smiled and then started chopping the bullets in half and started shooting at them and said, "Good luck Spartans. And former Arbiter. Of a race that I don't know."

Jiro 'Sravamai said, "I'm a Sangheili."

Kurtis said, "Oh. Then maybe we shouldn't be speaking to each other. Hahahaha. I gotta go. This battle is tougher than the other ones. Nice talking to you. The monster out."

Master Chief heard that and then Kurtis yelled, "I created an opening. Dr. Anderson, hack that terminal. Commander Rollins, take your squad up the right. Commander Eclipse, take your squad up the left. The rest stand behind me. We're going through the middle."

Everyone said, "Yessir."

They started charging forward then and roars appeared and everyone stopped and Kurtis looked up and said, "Oh shit."

Jiro 'Sravamai asked, "What the hell was that roar?"

Kurtis answered, "A new type of robot. Fire your rocket launchers at that dragon looking beast."

Master Chief said, "We should get going. Talk to you later sir."

Kurtis said, "Yeah. Cut the chatter, Yutari."

Yutari did and then continued there battle against the Clavoid Empire. Back on the ship. Master Chief shot every Clavoid in their path. Jiro 'Sravamai said, "I feel bad for them."

Kelly-087 said, "They brought it upon themselves."

Linda-058 said, "Yep. But they could tell the future and we can't. What type of technology do they have that we don't?"

Roland answered, "The UNSC Past Life is now the Firehawk Past Life. The biggest UNSC ship in the universe. It has all types of upgrades that no other ship in the universe has. Also, you are almost at the Docking Bay. Just a little further and that location is infested with Clavoids. That's just a fair warning."

Kelly-087 said, "Thank you for that report, Roland."

Linda-058 said, "Wait, the Fleet Admiral said that there was another type of robot. How does he know if he's back on the ship?"

Roland answered, "He doesn't like to stay in one place. So he goes out on to the field as well to help his people attack his opponents."

They heard that and then Master Chief said, "He's insane."

Frederic-104 asked, "How long has he been alive?"

Roland answered, "He was born in the year 2123. He went into cryosleep after ending the first Insurrectionist War. Then woke up a year after your disappearance, Master Chief."

Jiro 'Sravamai asked, "How the hell are they so good after so many years sleeping?"

Master Chief waited for an answer and then Jiro 'Sravamai saw a bullet fly passed them from behind and then turned around and shot the robot that was behind them and Master Chief said, "Linda, Frederic, protect our asses. Kelly, Arbiter and I will protect our 12 o'clock."

They said, "Yessir."

Jiro 'Sravamai turned around and then said, "Let's get this over with."

They appeared by the Docking Bay and saw all of the robots and deceased humans and said, "Shit."

The Spartans started to appear and then hid behind the wall with them and said, "Holy shit. What the hell are those things?"

Jiro 'Sravamai answered, "Members of the Clavoid Empire. The 5 of us need to get to a ship so we could fly out of here. We can't fly till all of them are away from the ship."

Master Chief said, "He's most likely saying that we're going to need to fight for our lives and make sure we get him to Sanghelios safely."

Jiro 'Sravamai said, "Yeah, what he said."

Sarah sighed and said, "Let's do this everyone."

Everyone said, "Yep."


	4. Fighting the Clavoid Empire

While everyone was outside of the Docking Bay, Thomas said, "Do not allow the Clavoid Empire to destroy any of the ships on the Infinity Spartans. This is humanity's last hope after all."

Sarah said, "It seems like we have to go all out to save this Arbiter."

Master Chief said, "Former Arbiter."

Jiro 'Sravamai said, "Well now, trusting you is going to be hard."

Master Chief heard that and then said, "You might have a point."

Frederic-104 said, "We should get going."

Kelly-087 said, "Let's get the Arbiter on to one of those Pelicans."

Linda-058 said, "Agreed. Create an opening for us."

Sarah said, "Let's do this thing, Spartans. Protect the former Arbiter."

Jiro 'Sravamai asked, "Why don't we just fight?"

The leader of Fireteam Osiris, Jameson Locke answered, "There are too many. And we don't know where they'll come from. Also, bullets will be flying everywhere. So it is safer to just run."

Jiro 'Sravamai heard that and then turned around and shot the Clavoid that was about to attack them and Sarah said, "Well, it looks like you can't go back that way."

Locke said, "None of us can."

Master Chief walked out from behind the wall and started shooting at the Clavoid Empire and then they started shooting back and then Master Chief jumped back behind the wall and then said, "There really are a lot of them."

Locke said, "You had to choose to fight them."

Master Chief said, "No one else was moving. So why not be the first one to make the move?"

A member of Fireteam Osiris, Edward Buck said, "You really are insane. But now we know that we can't go that way now."

Jiro 'Sravamai said, "But they can have some fun from behind."

Everyone heard that and then the Spartans on the other side of the Docking Bay appeared and started shooting at the Clavoid Empire that were shooting at the main entrance into the Docking Bay and Sarah said, "Nice."

Master Chief said, "You always have to have a second plan."

Frederic-104 said, "Yep."

Kelly-087 said, "We learned that the hard way."

Locke heard that and said, "Meaning "her"?"

Linda-058 answered, "Yes. "Her"."

A member of Fireteam Osiris, Holly Tanaka said, "Let's not bring "her" up in front of the Chief."

Jiro 'Sravamai heard that and said, "Please stop talking about it. Now I'm wondering who this "her" is."

Master Chief said, "Her name was Cortana. My AI."

Jiro 'Sravamai said, "Sorry to hear about that."

Master Chief said, "Like you said before, let's stop talking about this topic."

A member of Fireteam Osiris, Olympia Vale said, "I agree. We don't need Master Chief to go AWOL again."

Master Chief said, "I never went AWOL. I just didn't trust you with Cortana. No, we didn't trust you with Cortana."

Kelly-087 said, "He's right. But now that half of them are attacking the Spartans back there. We have a chance to fight back."

Jiro 'Sravamai said, "I was just about to say that."

One of the Clavoids of the Clavoid Empire, Dandelope, a Clavern said, "Sir, we're trapped inside of the Docking Bay of their vessel."

The leader of the Clavoid Empire said, "Hm, the UNSC Infinity is heavily fortified, huh. It's a lot worse than the UNSC Path Life. Wait, they are a lot worse than them. My bad. I take that back."

Dandelope asked, "What would you like us to do? The Arbiter is aboard this ship."

Their leader answered, "Stay on the ship and kill them. A Vladimir is about to board the Infinity and is dropping off a Cyclops. His name is Wilhelm. You'll win the battle for sure."

Dandelope smiled and said, "Yessir. Everyone, we need to hold out till Wilhelm gets here."

Jiro 'Sravamai heard that and said, "You gotta be kidding me."

Sarah asked, "Who the hell is Wilhelm?"

Jiro 'Sravamai answered, "Wilhelm is a Cyclops type Clavoid in the Clavoid Empire. It used to be only Clavoids, but then the Forerunners abandoned them at the end of the Sangheili-Clavoid War. They are big and powerful."

Locke sighed and said, "And it's headed here."

Jiro 'Sravamai answered, "Yes. To kill me and to destroy the ship."

Master Chief said, "The UNSC Past Life chose the wrong people to fuck with."

Sarah said, "I noticed."

Kelly-087 said, "Let's do this."

They stepped out from behind the wall and started shooting at the Clavoids out there and then Dandelope said, "Don't let up guys. Everyone on this ship is our enemy for helping the Arbiter."

Everyone started shooting at each other and then the bullets were hitting their shields and then Dandelope saw that and then they took cover. A Vandeloid, Sacres said, "It seems that they have some enhanced shields unlike the people of the UNSC Past Life. you could kill them with one bullet."

Dandelope said, "I noticed that, Sacres. We're at war with a group of monsters."

Master Chief said, "They think that we're monsters."

Sarah said, "Could be true."

Locke said, "We'll see."

Buck said, "Well, we already know that. We survived against the Guardians."

Vale asked, "What do you think of our situation, Tanaka?"

Tanaka asked, "What should I say? We're either screwed, or we're enjoying ourselves while fighting to protect a species that once wanted us dead."

Jiro 'Sravamai said, "I had nothing to do with that."

Frederic-104 said, "Don't worry about a thing. It wasn't your fault. The Covenant were controlling your people. And you knew that."

A very loud noise appeared outside and then Dandelope smiled and then Thomas said, "Fire at that ship now."

They said, "Yessir."

They started shooting at them and then the ship flew close enough to the Infinity to get Wilhelm on and then dropped him directly on to the vessel and said, "Wilhelm has been dropped off. We're on our way back to base."

The leader said, "Good job Vladimir. Base out."

Wilhelm walked out from behind one of the Pelicans and then hit it and the Pelican flew out of the airlock and everyone saw that and then took cover and said, "Holy shit."


	5. Spartans and Former Arbiter vs Cyclops

While they are on the Infinity, Master Chief asked, "What is that thing?"

Jiro 'Sravamai answered, "I don't know. I've only dealt with the small fry that we just took out."

Sarah looked at Wilhelm and said, "Well, we need to take it out now. And get you 5 off of here."

Kelly-087 said, "That's easy for you to say. They got a badass monster on their side."

Wilhelm walked forward and then Jiro 'Sravamai said, "The Clavoids will not go down till you destroy their cores. Each Clavoid has a core in a different location. It seems that this thing has it somewhere and we need to find it."

Frederic-104 asked, "How about we just shoot till it goes down?"

Master Chief answered, "We need to conserve ammo."

Kelly-087 said, "We don't have that much after all."

Jiro 'Sravamai said, "According to when I fought with the Clavoids in the year 2050 to 2076, that thing never even existed. Only the Clavoids existed."

Wilhelm said, "Kill everyone on board the ship."

Soldiers appeared from behind and started shooting at it and then Wilhelm turned around and then swung its hammer at them, but they rolled forward and then Frederic-104 said, "I think that I saw its eyes glowing when it turned toward them."

Kelly-087 said, "That doesn't mean anything."

Sarah said, "Are you saying that they have cores?"

Jiro 'Sravamai answered, "Yes. Each Clavoid has a core. Clavoids are the brain. Anything else, I don't know. The Clavoids were created by the Forerunners to wipe the Sangheili out. But the Sangheili came out on top and defeated the Clavoids. It seems that they are back in power."

Thomas said, "They've been back in power since 2553. Fleet Admiral Kurtis Wells has been fighting them to keep them at bay from attacking the Sangheili. And Human colonies. Kurtis is a monster when it comes to killing things. And he's the only CO I know that is crazy enough to get off of his ship and kick ass."

Jiro 'Sravamai said, "So he's the reason why the Clavoids are back."

Thomas answered, "That seems to be the case."

Roland said, "Hm, a transmission from the Arbiter."

Thomas said, "Put him through."

Thel 'Vadam said, "Hello Human. Have you heard from Fleet Admiral Kurtis Wells?"

Thomas answered, "Not in a while now. Why do you ask?"

Thel 'Vadam answered, "He was supposed to get back to me by now about the attack at Mrysa Base. But he hasn't gotten back to me."

Thomas said, "I'm sure that he has a reason."

Thel 'Vadam said, "Wait, we're getting something from him now."

Kurtis said, "Shit. I'm still alive. But I don't know how long I have before they find me. Everyone is dead. Mrysa Base is a trap. We walked right into it. The UNSC Past Life was destroyed by Space Ray Bullets. I'm sorry, Arbiter. Tell Master Chief that I'm sorry that we could never get to meet. I have..."

Tick said, "Hello Kurtis. You have failed the Sangheili. You working for the enemy. I thought that you were friends with us. Take him to the main base of operations. Where no one can find him ever again."

Kurtis went to shoot him, but a Clavoid laughed and kicked his head and said, "Farewell Human."

The transmission ended and everyone heard that and Thomas said, "Damn."

Master Chief said, "Now there's nothing stopping the enemy from having their way."

Jiro 'Sravamai said, "Get me close to that thing. We need the core."

Linda-058 said, "That's suicide."

Frederic-104 asked, "Why do you need a core?"

Jiro 'Sravamai answered, "I need to end this war. Humanity doesn't need to end because of this. Each core has data on a location to where the Clavoids work. As long as I get the cores of the enemy, we can still fight the Clavoids for the Fleet Admirals sake. He was fighting for my people, now I will help fight for his."

Thomas heard that and then Master Chief said, "This is crazy, but we have no choice. Run toward it and climb its back. We'll catch it's attention when you give the signal."

Jiro 'Sravamai took off and then Master Chief said, "When he gives the signal, we'll start shooting at the Clavoid in front of us. We'll distract it while he tears the core out of its eyes."

Linda-058 said, "Alright."

Sarah looked out for the signal and then Jiro 'Sravamai started climbing up the Cyclops' back and then Wilhelm started shaking and then Jiro 'Sravamai said, "Now."

Sarah yelled, "Now."

Everyone appeared and started shooting at Wilhelm and then Jiro 'Sravamai started climbing up again and then Wilhelm swung at them, but the Spartans jumped back and then Wilhelm turned around faster than usual and then swung his hammer downward toward the soldiers in front of him and crushed them all and then Sarah saw that and then said, "We need to stay back."

Master Chief said, "He's almost there."

Linda-058 said, "Hurry up."

Frederic-104 said, "We're counting on you."

Kelly-087 said, "Tear them out."

Jiro 'Sravamai appeared on top of his head and then Wilhelm felt that and then Sarah said, "Fire at it again."

They jumped forward a little and then started shooting at Wilhelm again. Wilhelm turned toward them again and then Jiro 'Sravamai hopped down a little and then punched a hole to grab the core of Wilhelm and then Wilhelm started roaring loudly and then grabbed the other one and then Wilhelm collapsed before he could bring his hand up to his other eye and then Dandelope said, "Sir, Wilhelm failed to kill the Sangheili on board."

One of the leaders said, "Leave the ship be. They won this time. But next time, they won't be so lucky. But we did get one big gift earlier today though. Tick caught Fleet Admiral Kurtis Wells. He's been causing us a lot of trouble for 7 years now."

Dandelope said, "Shit. Alright. Time to go."

Sacres said, "Yeah, the ship left us already."

The soldiers appeared in front of them and Dandelope said, "Shit."

They aimed their weapons at them and started shooting at them and then 6 soldiers died before the two of them died and then Sarah said, "We took back the Docking Bay."

Everyone started cheering and then Thomas said, "Blue Team, get the former Arbiter to Sanghelios. And for Fleet Admiral Wells' sake, help them out with the war against the Clavoid Empire."

Master Chief said, "With pleasure sir."

Kelly-087 said, "Anything for a man that fought all by himself this entire time."

Frederic-104 said, "He's crazier than us Spartans."

Linda-058 said, "He never asked for UNSC help when it came to fighting these things. He's a real hero."

Jiro 'Sravamai said, "We need to hurry before they come back and do more damage to the ship."

Master Chief said, "Yes. Let's get to an undamaged Pelican."

Sarah said, "The one in front of us seems to be unharmed. Right there."

Jiro 'Sravamai said, "Well, it's better than nothing. Let's go."

They ran into the Pelican and Master Chief flew off to Sanghelios.


	6. Former Arbiter Meets Current Arbiter

After some time, Master Chief said, "How do you know about the cores?"

Jiro 'Sravamai answered, "I was in the war 500 years ago. My team took many cores and studied them. And we got a lot of data off of them. And the locations of the enemy was one of those sets of data. We can learn a lot from each core we take. The Forerunners are smart. Created knowledgeable beings that are capable of wiping out humanity."

Frederic-104 asked, "Why do the Clavoids hate your species?"

Jiro 'Sravamai answered, "Honestly, I don't know. Let's see what the current Arbiter knows about this threat."

Kelly-087 looked forward and asked, "Where are we at?"

Master Chief answered, "Just entering Sanghelios' atmosphere."

Jiro 'Sravamai heard that and then Linda-058 said, "You are almost home."

Thel 'Vadam said, "Welcome to Sanghelios."

Master Chief said, "Thank you."

Thel 'Vadam said, "Oh, they sent the best with him. That's good to know."

Master Chief said, "You'll be seeing a lot more of us now. We'll be hunting the Clavoid Empire."

Thel 'Vadam said, "That's good to hear. With Kurtis Wells gone, we'll need all the help that we can get."

Jiro 'Sravamai said, "He's probably not dead. They don't like killing the strong willed people. Kurtis Wells seemed to do a number on their forces if he got to one of the leaders' bases. Then got his ass whooped."

Linda-058 asked, "How heavily fortified is the leader's' base?"

Jiro 'Sravamai answered, "Heavily fortified. It's probably the main reason why he fell. He underestimated the base. And that voice sounded like Tick. The most brutal of the 3 leaders. He loves his torture tactics."

Master Chief asked, "How do you know that?"

Thel 'Vadam answered, "He's endured it."

Jiro 'Sravamai said, "Yep. It was very painful and dangerous."

Thel 'Vadam asked, "Do you think that he can handle it?"

Jiro 'Sravamai answered, "Yes. If he wiped out a third of the Empire. He's capable of taking a beating from beings created by the Forerunners."

Master Chief landed the plain in there camp and then Thel 'Vadam said, "Oh, they landed."

Master Chief said, "We have arrived at Sanghelios. Now tell us how to do this core thing that you were talking about."

Jiro 'Sravamai said, "Well, you'll need a terminal for it."

Frederic-104 opened the hatch and then they walked off and then Thel 'Vadam looked at them and said, "Welcome back to Sanghelios guys. Like I said, trust Blue Team."

Jiro 'Sravamai said, "Agreed. Now, we got work to do."

Thel 'Vadam said, "Agreed. Follow me. Your workstation is over here. Master Chief, with me."

Master Chief said, "Keep him safe now, Blue Team. That's our duty."

Jiro 'Sravamai said, "I don't need your protection."

Kelly-087 said, "I like his attitude."

Master Chief said, "Let's move out."

Thel 'Vadam took them to their workstation and then said, "You'll be working here."

Jiro 'Sravamai said, "This'll work perfectly. Thank you."

Thel 'Vadam said, "Well, we've been using the same tactics as you to get their locations. We learned them from Kurtis. A great man."

Linda-058 said, "He'll be fine. He knows how to take a beating."

Thel 'Vadam said, "Yes, I know. I've worked with him in numerous battles. Kurtis is worse than facing Master Chief. He doesn't know when to fall."

Master Chief said, "Not many Humans would stay down after getting shot. But shit happens."

Frederic-104 said, "Yep."

Jiro 'Sravamai said, "I'll be done analyzing it by the time you get back."

Thel 'Vadam heard that and then Master Chief said, "Understood."

Thel 'Vadam and Master Chief walked away and then Thel 'Vadam said, "So, is he as insane as they say?"

Master Chief answered, "Climbing on the back of a Clavoid and tearing the core out of its body, yeah."

Thel 'Vadam said, "I see. He's as dumb as Kurtis. Jumping into enemy territory without thinking of a plan."

Master Chief said, "That's how we live Arbiter. Soldiers kicking ass till the very end."

Thel 'Vadam asked, "Do you think that he'll be done by the time we get back?"

Master Chief answered, "Knowing how crazy he is, yeah. He'll be done by the time we get back."

Kelly-087 looked at him and said, "Wait, this data is saying that they plan on attacking a Human colony next."

Jiro 'Sravamai said, "Yes. That seems to be the case. Because of Kurtis' actions, it seems that he's doomed Humanity along with us Sangheili."

Linda-058 said, "The attack begins in 4 days."

Jiro 'Sravamai asked, "How fast can a ship get there?"

Frederic-104 answered, "About a day or so."

Kelly-087 said, "Better than before."

Jiro 'Sravamai said, "Most definitely."

Master Chief and Thel 'Vadam appeared and Jiro 'Sravamai said, "The thing that attacked us on the UNSC Infinity was known as a Cyclops named Wilhelm. No one liked him very much. And the Human colony on Salastar is about to be attacked by the Clavoids."

Thel 'Vadam said, "Oh, you were right. He would be done."

Master Chief said, "That's a change of pace. They are finally going to attack Humans."

Thel 'Vadam said, "Wrong. They've attacked Human colonies before. But this time they are attacking a weak colony. There aren't any defenses on Salastar. And we Sangheili aren't allowed on that planet."

Master Chief asked, "Does it say what types of Clavoids will be headed there in 4 days?"

Frederic-104 said, "They are already there preparing to attack. But according to the core, we got Humanoids, Vandeloids, Cyclops, Clavoids, Raveoids, Dragonoids, and a Dinoids. Raveoids, Dragonoids, Cyclops, and Dinoids and the strongest ones there. There might be more that we know nothing about."

Jiro 'Sravamai said, "A core is hiding stuff. Which if I activated it, the Clavoid Empire will find our current location and send a full out assault on us. And we'll all end up 6 ft. under. And that's not good."

Master Chief said, "Just like your former crew."

Jiro 'Sravamai answered, "Yes. We ended the war. We died."

Linda-058 said, "You didn't expect to be found, didn't you?"

Jiro 'Sravamai answered, "Nope. I actually thought that I died. But you guys found me and took me to your ship."

Master Chief said, "The crew that found you died."

Thel 'Vadam heard that and said, "They must have wanted the cryopod that you were in."

Master Chief said, "They definitely were. That's why they came to the ship. Because they know that he's the only one that could easily find out where they all work."

Thel 'Vadam said, "So, they are scared of him."

Kelly-087 said, "Makes logical sense."

Linda-058 said, "Good for you. They are scared of you."

Jiro 'Sravamai said, "No they aren't. They only fear my skills in hacking their cores. Probably the same with Kurtis Wells."

Thel 'Vadam said, "When they spoke with him, the leaders of the Clavoid Empire, they did hesitate to speak. Once you kill one of the leaders, they just generate a new one to take his/her place. Why is that?"

Jiro 'Sravamai answered, "Clavoids used to be just Clavoids who kept winning in the Sangheili-Clavoid War till they sent in their elite team. The White Devastators. We were sent to each colony that had Sangheili and Clavoid turmoil and eliminate the threat. We easily did just that. But then we realized that if you just kill one of them, they respawn by creating another one to shoot you from the back. That's cowardice. I've been hunting Clavoids ever since the war began in the year 2000. War ended in 2076 when the White Devastators wiped most of them out. I guess that if they came back, that means the war is about to restart."

Thel 'Vadam said, "The war already restarted. The Humans of the UNSC Past Life have been helping us out since then. And everything he's done, just went back to ground zero because we didn't know that we were supposed to destroy the down bases."

Master Chief said, "Meaning that they are at full power again."

Frederic-104 asked, "How will we reduce their numbers, huh?"

Linda-058 answered, "We take the coordinates of this core and we go wiped them out."

Kelly-087 said, "That's the only logical explanation."

Jiro 'Sravamai said, "Yes, we must destroy every base within that area. Meaning that we'll be staying on that planet till the enemy is driven out for good."

Thel 'Vadam said, "So, you'll be joining in on the action."

Jiro 'Sravamai answered, "Yep. We need the cores. And I actually want to get in on the action. Letting you Humans and Sangheili have all of the fun won't make me happy till I get some more Clavoid blood on my hands. Even though they don't have blood though."

Thel 'Vadam said, "Alright, we'll be heading to Salastar to save the Human colony from being wiped out by the Clavoid Empire."

Everyone started cheering and then Master Chief smiled.


	7. The Departure

As the Master Chief walked toward the fortress, Thel 'Vadam saw that and then said, "You getting ready for departure, Chief."

Master Chief answered, "I'm already ready, Arbiter. My job is to guard Jiro 'Sravamai. So, we should be on the same page."

Thel 'Vadam said, "Well, Salastar can't wait any longer. If you ever need anything, then just ask. We're friends after all."

Master Chief said, "I know that, Arbiter."

Kelly-087 said, "Chief, unidentified comm chatter nearby."

Master Chief said, "Let's check it out. Get ready for battle Arbiter. We're already ready after all."

Thel 'Vadam smiled and said, "You never seem to change, Chief."

Master Chief said, "Maybe that's for the best."

Thel 'Vadam said, "Maybe."

Master Chief followed Kelly-087 to the communications desk and a Sangheili said, "Here you go."

Master Chief said, "This is Sierra-117, who is speaking?"

A voice answered, "I am the leader of the Black Viper Space Pirates. And you are Master Chief. What are Humans doing on Sangheili territory?"

Master Chief answered, "That is none of your concern."

The leader said, "It is always our concern when it comes to Humans betraying Humanity."

Kelly-087 shrugged and then Master Chief asked, "What makes you think that we betrayed Humanity?"

He answered, "Well, you are on friendly terms with the enemy. You are helping the enemy. And you are on enemy territory and not dead yet."

The Sangheili was about to speak when Master Chief asked, "Where are you?"

The leader answered, "That is none of your concern."

Master Chief said, "I see. You have a point. Let me guess, you are waiting for us to get off of Sanghelios to kill us."

He said, "You really are smart. Yet, dumb at the same time."

Master Chief looked at them and whispered, "Do you have any satellites up there?"

The Sangheili nodded and then Master Chief said, "You could easily find their location with the satellites. And then you could bomb the hell out of them. We can't afford for either the Arbiter or former Arbiter to get hurt. We're all at war with the Clavoid Empire."

The Sangheili nodded and then began searching and Master Chief said, "I have to go now, Captain. If you need anything else from me, then speak now."

The leader asked, "Where are you going?"

Master Chief answered, "Classified. But let's just say that Humans are in danger and I'm on my way to help them. So who is betraying Humanity after all?"

Kelly-087 heard that and then the leader growled and then said, "This isn't over Master Chief. I will make you suffer on that planet."

Master Chief said, "Good luck with that."

The Sangheili looked at Master Chief and Master Chief whispered, "Ask the Arbiter if you can fire. I'm not in control."

Thel 'Vadam appeared after all of his preparations were complete and asked, "Who was on the comms?"

The Sangheili answered, "An enemy that wants to make Master Chief suffer. And we have their locations. If we leave now, then we'll get attacked by them. We need to deal with them before we leave Sanghelios."

Jiro 'Sravamai appeared saying, "I say blow them to smithereens. But it isn't my call. They'll just hinder us."

Master Chief said, "We can't lose our two allied friends here."

Thel 'Vadam said, "Agreed. Fire at the ships. No survivors."

The Sangheili said, "Yessir."

He started firing at the ships and then Kelly-087 asked, "Where is Frederic and Linda?"

Thel 'Vadam answered, "They are getting weapons for the upcoming battle. Also, taking a bath."

Master Chief said, "Let them take their time. We have a couple of days before the Clavoid Empire arrives at Salastar after all."

Thel 'Vadam said, "Exactly."

Jiro 'Sravamai said, "Well, I can't wait to start getting my revenge against the Clavoid Empire. They killed all of my people."

Master Chief said, "You'll get your turn once we land on Salastar."

Thel 'Vadam said, "Exactly. Soon, we will be allies with the Humans in a war that'll change history. Human-Swords of Sanghelios Alliance vs. Clavoid Empire. The biggest threat in the universe is the Clavoid Empire at the moment."

Master Chief said, "Yep. And they are just getting bigger by the day. And thanks to them capturing the only man willing to do anything about it, we need to set him free and locate him."

Jiro 'Sravamai said, "The only problem is that we don't know exactly where he's located. And that's a bad thing as well."

Thel 'Vadam saw Frederic-104 and Linda-058 walking toward them and then said, "They are here."

Frederic-104 said, "Sorry that we took so long."

Linda-058 said, "The water felt so good."

Master Chief said, "It's alright. We're under your command, Arbiter."

Thel 'Vadam said, "Today, we are going to make history. We're going to Salastar to help defend against the upcoming Clavoid Empire threat. We're going to be allies with the Humans in this war. So, we are going to move out shortly. Get on board a ship and get ready for one hell of a battle. The Swords of Sanghelios are going to wipe out of ancient enemy from the map. Let's move out now."

Everyone started cheering and charged into one of the ships that they own and then Thel 'Vadam said, "Let's do this ladies and gentlemen."

The ships started taking off and then Master Chief said, "Our second mission in this new war has just started."

Frederic-104 said, "That is so true."

Linda-058 said, "Well, we're doing what the Fleet Admiral did."

Kelly-087 said, "Yeah. And he's wiped out more than a million of them with just his own crew."

Thel 'Vadam said, "Sounds like he's been busy for a very long time."

Jiro 'Sravamai said, "He has. And the threat just keeps pushing us to our limits, huh? I'm loving this already."


End file.
